It is well known that automobile bodies and chassis can be constructed of tubular members that are connected together at cast nodes that have sockets for receiving the ends of the tubular members. The prior art has proposed various arrangements for attaching the tubular members within the sockets, such as welding, mechanical fasteners, adhesives, etc.
In the case of adhesive attachments, it is known to apply the adhesive to the outside of the tubular member and then insert the tubular member into the socket. It is also known to apply the adhesive to the inside side wall of the socket and then insert the tubular member into the socket. In either case, application of the adhesive must be carefully controlled and the insertion of the tubular member must be carefully centered in the socket in order to achieve uniform and consistent thickness and length of the adhesive bond.
It would be desirable to have an improved method for adhesive bonding a tubular member in the socket of a cast joint, including greater ease in applying the adhesive, improved centering of the tubular member, and assured uniform and consistent thickness and length of the adhesive bond.